Lil' Christmas
by Darken Angel
Summary: Duo's having everyone over for Christmas, what's going to happen? Who knows....


Hey everyone! Decided to write a little something for Christmas, take a break from my normal story. I don't own anything of Gundam Wing, we can wish though, can't we? ^_~  
  
LIL' CHRISTMAS ^_^  
  
Duo walked into the miniature living room where he had placed a small Christmas tree in the corner. "Wonder what they'll think," he said walking over to the tree and setting down a present. "Let's see, got the presents, called everyone, what am I missing?" He looked around, trying to figure it out. Then it hit him, "Oh-man! I forgot the steaks on the barbeque!" He rushed back into the kitchen. DING-DONG! The doorbell rang. "COMIN'!" He rushed back out of the kitchen to the door, then opened it "Hi Quatre! Didn't expect you to get here so early!" "I didn't, you told me to be here at 6:00, I'm late, and it's 6:30." "But Heero's always here early." I've been here, watching you. Sitting in the chair the whole time, remember?" Heero said walking over. Duo jumped at hearing his voice, then pondered for a moment, "Oh yah!" The doorbell rang again. He walked over and opened the door, "Hey Wufie." Wufie walked inside, not saying anything. "Alright, let's just be all cheery and everything to people, jeese!" Duo said as he started to close the door. When he was the just about to shut it completely, the doorbell rang again. This made him jump again, then he heard giggling coming from outside. "Sorry, Duo," said Hilde threw her giggles. Trowa and Catherin were behind her. "Hello! Finally everyone's he.." Then Relena walked up. "Oh-boy," he said in a disappointed voice, "who invited her?" He turned towards Hilde. "Well I thought Heero might want to see her," Heero glared at her, "and I wanted someone to talk to with Catherin." "INJUSTICE!" Wufie said. "Oh, shut-up, you and that stupid word," Hilde shot back. "All these women walking around." "That would include you, right, Wu-man?" Duo had to say. "Braided Baka," Wufie said back. Duo wasn't paying attention this time and led everyone into the living room. "What's that smell?" said Catherin. "OH NO! The food!" Duo said running to the kitchen. Relena took the opportunity to talk to Heero. She walked over to him and placed a box in his hand. "For you," she said, "Merry Christmas!" She tried to peck him on the cheek, but was avoided. "Hmph, fine then," she said stomping away. Duo came back in, a look of utter disappointment on his face, "food's burnt." "As usual when you cook," Trowa said. "HEY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Duo said walking over to him, "You want to cook instead?" "All right, c'mon, it's, um, Christmas," Quatre said awkwardly.  
  
After having what wasn't ruined of dinner, they all went to sit down with there cocktails in the living room once more. "Well it wasn't to bad," Hilde said politely. "Yah, except the part I couldn't chew, Maxwell." Hilde backhanded Wufie in the stomach. Duo walked over to the presents under the tree. He picked up the different sized gifts, and passing them out one by one. Wufie noticed his was unusually small. After he was done with the presents; "Would anyone like desert?" "No," was an anonymous answer. "But." "That's quite alright Duo, we're fine," Catherin said, even though it was a complete lie because she didn't have much to eat at dinner. Slowly each of them opened there presents. Quatre was the first to open his, it was nice looking light blue, flannel shirt, matching his color eyes, "Hey! Thank you Duo!" Hilde was next, hers was a necklace with a small silver charm of a cross on it, "Wow Duo, it's beautiful." Then Catherin, a set of hair clips and different hair ties, "How'd yah know?" Next, Trowa, a new black watch, "Thanks." Everyone turned to look at Wufie, who was had just finished unwrapping his, a single looped gold earring, and a note. He read it 'if you're manly enough to get your ear pierced.' He gave Duo a nasty look, but; "Thanks Maxwell." It was finally Heero's turn, he had already opened Relena's present, which was a frame with her picture. He had discarded it, and it was by his chair with some other things of his. Then he started to open the present from Duo; it was a new and improved Laptop, smaller then even his. He looked at it for a moment, then said, "Thanks Duo, at least I can use this," then he switched it on and began typing. Then he reached down to the bottom of his chair and picked up a fairly small package. He handed it to Duo. Duo hurriedly opened it up, "YES! The new rock CD I wanted! Thanks man!" Soon everyone cleared out, going home as it got late. Heero was the last to leave; typing on his new computer occupied him for a while. When Duo had shut the door behind Heero, he turned back to the room. "I'll just clean up later. For now.." He picked up his new CD and ran out to his Gundam. He quickly climbed into the cockpit and placed the CD into a CD player he had installed. "Didn't install this Surround Sound System for nothin'. YEE- HAW!" He started singing and rocking out to his music. Christmas this year hadn't turned out to bad after all..  
  
Authors Note: I just wanted to write something for the holiday, take some of the stress off my back. I'll probably write other story sometime. Tell me if you like these little things, I'll try others- Darken Angel 


End file.
